


Sora's quest for her bed

by MoonCakeMaker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Crack, Drunkenness, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Random & Short, Sora is trying her best, Sora just wants her bed, but she's failing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCakeMaker/pseuds/MoonCakeMaker
Summary: After everyone gets drunk on the island field trip after a drinking game Sora decides she's had enough and goes on a quest for her bed.OrSora's done with everyone's drunk shit and wants sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I got! I might continue it!

The sky was a gradient of day and night, the blazing glow of the sun was dipping below the horizon and rays of light reflecting on the ocean water. The cool breeze of the night consumed what was once blazing in glory in the sky. The scene was picturesque. Or so it would be if two of Sora's classmates weren't fucking a few feet from where she sat looking at the sunset. Oh wait. No they weren't fucking yet although they seemed close to. Yeah, Sora should probably go, this was enough she wanted to see. She wobbly got to her feet and no. wait. she decided to maybe crawl on the sand for a bit. She did that for a bit till she thought of how stupid she looked and decided to walk like a normal non-intoxicated teenager. She had better luck this time...heh luck...wait....Ah shit were's Yuki? 

Sora knew she had to find Yuki. She'd promised if he had gotten drunk to not let him near...near..near..fuck....Who the fuck puts stairs covered in sand on the beach? Sora thankfully kept her balance as she went wobbly up the stairs. Don't fucking fall, don't fucking fall, don't fucking fall.....FUCK YEAH! She gave a small victory lifting her arms in the air,as she made it up to the stairs from the beach to the high ground on the island, all without (mostly) falling. Her victory was cut short by someone painfully retching...and also jeering.

She swiveled to see who the poor fucker was-OH SHIT IT'S YUKI. Yuki was hunched over on his hands and knees vomiting over the edge of the small clif-like-whatever it's called. Sora was too drunk to mind right now, right now her BFF was probably dying.wait if Yuki's dying who the fuck is-of fucking course its Shobai. She gracefully and drunkenly made her way towards her (probably dying) friend, as she did Shobai's face turned from sadistic amusement at the retching Yuki to a OHSHIT as Sora wobbled towards him.

"AW HELL NO YOU STAY THE FUCK BACK. I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH ONE YOU DRUNK FUCKS I'M NOT DEALING WITH TWO!"

Sora was offended. She looked towards Yuki. Yuki was still retching and hadn't heard anything. She looked towards Shobai. Shobai looked bitchy. Yuki...Shobai...Yuki...Shobai....She knew there was something important that was happening here although she couldn't remember what. Something that was Yuki told her about earlier....By this time Shobai had enough of the white-haired girl scrutinizing him and Yuki.

"Listen. Go find someone else to drunkenly stare at! Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Shobai pointed his thumb towards the, still puking, Yuki. Sora, narrowed her eyes at him.wait, too much, now her eyes were closed. ok, let's try that again-nope still closed-okay one more time-

"will you just-Look just go pass out in your room, and not here! I'll handle your boyfriend here free of charge if you just leave me the fuck alone!"

Sora's inner lesbian ragged at the boyfriend comment. Although she agreed to the hoboman's terms. But before she went on her way, she gave one last curial piece of information to him.

"If yuOUr GOnna FUCK...Make SUre yUo usE lOts of lUUUUuuube" 

Sora didn't stay to hear the hobo's reply as she swirly swiveled around after delivering her final message. Miu Iruma senpai would be proud of her. As she wabbled away she thought to herself that she was the ultimate wingman. wingwoman? whatever it was she'd done her job. Now what was left was to get on the Monocruise and to her room and take a well-earned nap. Thankfully the Monocruise was big enough that even drunk Sora couldn't miss it. Looked creepy as fuck tho with the sun setting on it, and covering it in edgy shadows tho. As she neared the weird big bird boat she saw two people talking on the stairs leading to her soft and warm bed....wat were their names again?...Fuk She was too drunk fro this...fuck it. THeir names are now mustard and ketchup. Ketchup was seemingly drunk, while mustard seemed to be still sober at least from what she could see. They both seemed to be sharing a moment, and Sora was not about to ruin it like a monster, so she promptly fuked off into a random direction.

Her legs were now her compass, they guided her towards...something. As she went on her little mini-adventure on the island she saw a thing lying on the ground. The thing was a beige color.. and looked rather large...human large... It was Nikei passed out. Or he was dead. Sora decided to check on him either way, she had nothing better to do anyway. She almost lost her balance as she made her way towards him, she had her hands outstretched trying to keep her balance. 

"Nnnnnnnnikei!....You dead? oR like in a COma...?"

Sora swayed slightly as she talked. She was getting tired or about to pass out....either result were not something she wanted. She was about to ask again...or rather scream again when she heard what sounded like the howls of a cat being carried without it's consent....but as she concentrated more she found that it was a voice....a voice that she knew....

"YuRI?..."

"OHSORATHANKGODIT'SYOU"

On closer inspection, she found that Nikei was holding something....Yuri....

"Ah shit. amm i interuptin something?!?!"

Sora slurred out her words. She really needed to get to her bed, she didn't want to end up like Nikei, spooning something gross while you sleep..

"Sora, can you help get Nikei off of me?"

Sora had to think long and hard...hehe....Now is not the time for jokes Sora! Concentrate! Now the problem was she needed to get her classmate off her classmate...her head began to hurt...She needed someone responsible for this situation...someone like...Taka! YES! What would Taka do in this situation?

"SORA COULD YOE PLEASE HURRY UP HE'S CRUSHING ME!?!?"

Wait....Nikei if touching Sora without his consent...Consetn....

"SORA PLEA-"

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL FIELD TRIP ENVIRONMENT!!!!!"

She forcibly kicked with all her might Nikei in his ribs. She managed to move the passed out journalist for his side to now fully on top of Yuri...now he was suffocating Yuri.

Oh well, she tried.

The was a sudden groan from Nikei. Oh shit that woke him....YAY!She did it! 

Nikei slowly pushed himself away from the ground,and Yuri. Nikei slowly regains his sense of the world. A smile crossed his face as he realized the position he was in....Which didn't last long as his face began to look a bit sick...

"ooooh...I don't feel so good"

Oh shit.

Yuri quickly rolled out from under Nikei. Damn, he's sober...Sora wishes she was sober...she wanted to get to bed. She looked at her work and looked like she's don-Nikei's violent vomiting shock Sora from her thoughts.... _ew_ she thought....Nikei then started sobbing uncontrollably and baling something....He then ran off some direction. Yuri ran after him. Yup her job was done. Naptime now.

Sora then drunkenly and triumphantly made he way towards the monocruise. OH SHIT IT'S NIGHT. Now she _really_ needed to get back. She didn't want to get in trouble if she's out past curfew. She thankfully made it inside the monocruise without much trouble...Then more trouble started. _SLOOSH_. Sora looked down, what the fuck is that..? On closer inspection-O SHIT-...Sora fell down into what she now realized was paint, lots of paint.OK Sora was now **DONE** with this night. YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! FUCK IT CRAWLING IS THE WAY TO GO NOW!!!!! As Sora made her way further into the monocruise she heard voices of her friends...specifically Yoruko. She decided to go to the sweet voice of Yoruko, it was really nice....like she was a melody swaying in the wind. Somewhere along the way she had gotten onto her wobbly feet although slightly slipping as she still had paint on her...Turning the corner she was Yoruko, along with some other of her classmates the ones that were sober, or mostly sober. and as she saw them they also say her

"S-SORA?!?! WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU?!!?"

"Yyyyyyyorrrruuuuukoooooo"

Sora went for an embrace. she slipped. Thankfully Yoruko caught her before she hit the floor, her head landing in Yoruko's chest. Her chest felt soft, like a pillow...pillow....

"S-SORA?!?! HEY! YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME COME-ON WAKE UP!!!SORAAAA!"


	2. Hangovers! and Regrets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a whole night of drinking! Hangovers are not fun!
> 
> Decided to continue this shitshow!

Teruya Ootori had woke up from drinking nights before so he was used to the feeling of a hangover already. He already expected his room to be trashed, sure, even him being half-naked wasn't a total shock. Waking up to having a half-dressed blond wizard dying in his bathroom wasn't something he'd expected. Having said blond wizard half-clothed in HIS clothes was also something he hadn't expected. He debated for a while to just go back to sleep and wait until he left his room but thought against it in the end. He slowly got up from his bed and took in his current surroundings. The floor was not a total mess, his clothes from the night before were strewed about as well as some stuff that appeared to be from atop the nightstand too. _At least there isn't anything broke this tim-_ He cringed as he heard his current companion painfully vomiting inside his room's bathroom, he decided to check up on him, just to make sure that he isn't going to die in his room. As he made his way he lost his footing and went crashing towards the hard wooden floor.

 _This day just keeps getting better..._ As he slowly got into a sitting position on the floor he held his head in his hand now his head was throbbing with pain as well as his body. He let out a heavy groan as he, internally, cursed his past-self for getting shitfaced last night. As his eyes began to refocus on the world he found himself **_very_** close to some amber eyes. There was an awkward silence where no one said anything.

"...are..you ok..?"

It took Teruya more time that he would admit to respond to that question.

"I-i-uh I'm fine! I just slipped on-whythefuckisthereaopeanbottleoflubeinmyroom?!?!"

It was at that moment that Teruya had begun to piece the multiple parts of the moring into creating a picture of what had happened last night at some point. Before he could have a mental breakdown his phone rang startling both of them, and causing his blond companion to fall back onto his ass causing him to wince in pain and release a small yelp that Teruya couldn't hear. It was a text from Yoruko saying to meet in the dining hall for breakfast, although he'd doubt that many of his classmates wouldn't be able to handle breakfast for now. He also noticed that there was a bunch of unreadable text from Yuki, as well as from some other classmates from last night, he decided to worry about that later. Right now the time was 10:30 A.M Teruya had no way of knowing if the others were awake at this hour aside from Yoruko. What followed was more awkward silence as neither wanted to make eye contact with the other given their current situation. Once again it was the blond who broke the silence but it was more of a mumble and was asked to repeat himself.

"I-i don't have any clothes..."

With that Mikado tightens his grip on Teruya's coat and averts his eyes blushing slightly. By this time Teruya's last brain cells that weren't drowned by the alcohol from last night had died at the utter of that sentence by the wizard. Somehow a brain cell managed to live and got Teruya out of this situation quickly, and the next thing Teruya remembers is being outside of his room with Mikado, him now fully clothed and Mikado semi-clothed. Most of Teruya's clothes couldn't fit Mikado so for now, the only thing he had on was a shirt too big for him and his coat, which thankfully covered almost all of his exposed skin. This was a temporary solution, first, they'd go get Mikado to his room for his clothes and then try to piece together what actually happened last night.

They thankfully made it to Mikado's room without running into anyone. Although once they reached Mikado's room there was another problem...

"...I don't have my e-handbook"

Teruya was too hungover for this shit. So, for the time being, they decided to go back to his room, where Mikado would stay until Teruya found his e-handbook-

" **access denied due to a problem with the security system we are unable to allow access to rooms for the time being. We are sorry for this inconvenience"**

"Oh you've got to be shitting me"

Honestly, Yoruko expected worse from her classmates.

As the ultimate hostess she prided herself for hosting spectacular parties, and just how to control the situation so that everything went smoothly. Well, controlling the environment of _normal people_ , that was easy. ultimates on the other hand, they were wild cards, they were abnormal, strange behavior, mix that with alcohol and you have a shitshow. She’d learned a lot after hosting events at Hope’s Peak, who shouldn’t drink a lot based on talent, (she was still surprised that Akane hadn’t broken anything) personalities and who to watch out for like Hiyoko, and Miu in case they cause trouble.

Surprisingly, most of her classmates (At least those that were in the dining hall) were sober, or at least looked semi-alive. Those that weren’t suffering from hangovers were helping those that were. By far the worst was probably Nikei who was barely able to be scene from the table as he was hunched over puking into a bucket on the floor, Yuri was rubbing his back trying to bring some comfort to him in this situation.

The Twins were eating breakfast, well one at least, the other was face first in her food. Kanade looked to be the sober one so she guessed that the face-planted one was Hibiki. Hajime was making sure that everyone was hydrated, while also making sure that Shinji wasn’t dead as he lay on the floor. Since they were currently unable to enter their rooms Shinji’s only option was to lay on the floor if he wanted to rest. Kokoro, Setsuka, and Emma were all having breakfast while also talking about the events of last night.

Then there was Sora. Sora seemed, for the most part, to be on another plane of existence as she stared off into space. She had been going in and out of sleep for the past two hours while wrapped in her feathered boa. She occasionally checked up on her although it was awkward given the _incident_ last night. Now she seems awake now and decided to ask her if she knew the whereabouts of her other classmates.

“H-hey sora do you know where the others are?”

“...”

Sora carefully looked around the room to see who was missing. _Hmmmm….Iroha...Teruya...Midako..Shobai...Yuki-_

"Oh shit Yuki's going to kill me"

Shobai had woken up next to someone in bed before, fuck even someone icy dead. He had no problem with it, he was used to it. Now waking up to one of his classmates naked in bed on top of him, who felt ice dead cold to the touch, it was probably cause for concern for the ultimate broker. When he checked his pulse he was still alive, and he also realized that the room was freezing cold. Drunk Shobai had probably done it as he saw what was a knocked over bottle of what looked like unnamed whiskey next to the thermostat of the room. He was even a dick to himself. 

As he violently shoved his classmates off of him he noticed it was Yuki. Although he doesn't remember what exactly happened last night he had enough memory to piece together how it went. _Sora can never find out about this._

Yuki was going to **fucking** kill Sora. This was the exact reason why he told her to make sure he didn't get drunk during the party. Now he had a throbbing headache and wanted to die and not just because he had a hangover…

"Are ya done yet?"

"No…"

He could hear Shobai complaining about how long it took for him to vomit. There was a close call when he woke up next to...Right now he didn't want to think about **THAT.** Or what happened last night for a matter of fact. Nope. He doesn't want to deal with that. Since he couldn't force anything up he decided to make sure he looked at least presentable. He did what he could with his hair but it still remained a wild mess, as he peered closer at his reflection he noticed a bruise on his exposed skin or what little he could see from his dress shirt. As he moved his shirt's collar to get a better look at it he froze as the sudden realization of what it came over him. Before he could react the door to the bathroom slammed open and Yuki was pushed into the shower, which he had managed to accidentally turn on soaking his clothes that he had on. He couldn’t see what was happening as his vision was obscured with the running water, but from what he could hear Shobai was vomiting his guts out. _God this is going to be a long morning_

If you’d ask Iroha what she expected the morning after a night of drinking she’d would say something that was less crazy than what was actually happening. For one she didn’t expect to see Mikado in Teraya’s coat, while Teruya himself looked like he was having a mental breakdown inside a janitor’s closet.

“....W-w-what are you two doing here?!?!”

“ ...Well”

After hearing what happened to them she offered to let Mikado take refuge in her room as she had been able to keep her room door open with wedged book after receiving a text from Kanade about the locked door situation, while Teruya looked for Mikado’s clothes on the beach outside the cruise. She’d offer herself to help but she had her own problems on her hand. Apparently drunk her had decided, along with Kanade, to create a masterpiece on the nice tile floor last night, and now she had to clean it up before anyone noticed. Now with cleaning supplies in hand she went to clean up her mistakes, although she stopped in her tracks as she saw what looked like Shobai trying to break down the door to a room, she then noticed Yuki wrapped in a blanket and sitting against a wall she couldn’t read what emotion he had on his face but had a good feeling it was probably despair.

She slowly walked away not wanting to take in any part of this, as she made her way further from them she could hear Shobai says something about going to find the fire axe on the cruise. When she finally made it to where she thought her paint was she saw Kokoro, Emma, and Setsuka trying their best to scrub clean the messy painting. They all looked up at her and Ihora gave a sheepish grin and an apology for them having to clean up her mess.

Once they'd finished everyone was hungry again, expect for Iroha who had yet to eat. As they reached the dining hall they saw the broken remnants of Hope's Peak Academy students. At one end of the table was Shinji who was holding his head, next to him was Hajime trying to comfort him. At the other end was just Nikei who was sobbing and vowing to never drink again, other than Yuri no one was even close to that side of the table, whether if it was the broken sobs or the threat of Nikei violently vomiting again was unknown but probably both. Kanade waved over to Iroha as she'd saved her a seat, to her side was Hibiki still face planted in her food. A couple of seats over was Yoruko and Sora who was still wrapped in Yoruko's boa, in front of them was Yuki who was still in a blanket and staring daggers at Sora who's mind was still in the 5th dimension. Shobai was sitting a few seats down and had become visibly drunk again, how know one nows. Mikado and Teruya then entered, Teruya looked at least normal, while Mikado was still wearing Teruya's coat, although now he had on his hat, and now only have of his mask.

No one said a thing.

Hibiki slowly lifted her head and took in her surroundings.

"Yuki why the fuck do you have all those hickeys?"

Goddammit Hibiki.


End file.
